Remember me?
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: A girl washes up on Sunshine island, suffering from amnesia. Will she ever remember who she really is? And how is Vaughn connected to her past?
1. Chapter 1 a new beginning

I don't own harvest moon.

It was time to move on. Start again. A new name, a new life, a new place.

The dark clouds loomed over the city, forshadowing dark times for many. As she boarded the boat, the girl paused. she was 18, with sholder length brown hair and icy blue eyes. A sudden feeling of dread had overcome her, but she quickly shook this off as nerves. She should have been used to moving around by now. She had never stayed in one place for long, not since... The Captain's loud holler interrupted her thoughts as she scrambled to get on the boat.

She sighed as the boat gradually pulled away. Clutching her small case of belongings, she attempted to find her cabin, while avoiding all human contact (she hated talking to people). Looking out the window for one last time, she fell into a deep sleep. This was the last time that she saw the city again.

Later that night...

She had had another terrible nightmare that night, on the boat. This time she was drowning in a deep, blood red sea. Boats surrounded her, as she cried for help. The people on board pointed and shouted at her, "It's all you're fault!". She struggled in vain to stay afloat. As she gave up and sunk to her death those cruel words echoed in her head. "It's all you're fault!"...

Suddenly, she jolted awake. She had never felt so sad, so lonely, so wet. Wait a minute... wet? There had to be a logical explanation. Yes, she had had a drowning dream but she was far too old to wet herself. Wasn't she? Shaking herself awake, she realised that water was flooding into her cabin. This boat was sinking.

She tried to avoid panicing, as she ran up to the deck, while she cursed the stupid boat for sinking with her on it. She immediately noticed that something was missing. There was no people. Not a soul. Even worse: they had taken all the life boats with them. She had been forgotten, left behind. Then she started to panic.

With lightning reflexes, she grabbed onto a conveniently near by barrel and jumped into the freezing cold sea.

'If I died no one would miss me.' That was her last thought before she passed out..

Author's note: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 who am I?

I don't own harvest moon, otherwise I'd probably be rich.

Spring 11 Monday

When she next awoke she wasn't in the sea or on a boat. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't even remember who she was or was what had happened. Everything seemed to hurt as she tried to raise her head. She was in a bed in a small room with basic, unpainted, wooden furniture. There was a country feel about the room, which felt foreign to the city girl. She smelt vegetables cooking and heard hushed voices whisper from the next room.

A kind faced woman, with a long braid of pink hair, entered the room. "Oh good you're awake." She beamed at the girl." How are you? My name's Felicia."

The girl stared at Felicia blanky. "What happened? Who am I? I can't remember."

Felicia sighed with worry, the girl's head injury was far worse than she thought. "A few weeks ago, we found you washed up on the beach. We thought that you were dead. The doctor said that you had a concussion." She patted the girl's arm sadly. "Do you remember anything at all?"

The girl shook her head, dazed.

"I'll go get the doctor, he needs to know that you're awake, hold a minute." Felicia replied calmly, as she left the room. She returned shortly with Doctor Trent in tow. After a few questions and an examination he announced that the girl had amniesia but was otherwise fine.

"It shouldn't be permanent but it could take months or even years for all of you're memories to recover." With this depressing news he left.

"So... What should we call you?" Felicia quickly tried to change the subject.

"Chelsea." It was the first name that came into her head and it suited her perfectly.

Felicia nodded. "Chelsea it is then. You're going to like it here Chelsea."

A balding old man hobbled into the tiny room, which by now had become very crowded. Felicia introduced him as her father.

"You can call me Taro. If you're going to stay you'll need a place to live and a job. Why don't you take over the old farm? It has a farm house and everything."

Chelsea looked at him in disbelief.

"And it's free."Taro added.

Chelsea nodded.

"Excellent! Now I... I mean, you can make a great profit!"

Chelsea narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust this old man, or anyone else for that matter...

Chelsea's POV

It felt weird being unable to remember anything. Who am I? How did I end up on this stupid island? The island. The pink haired woman, Felicia I think her name was, called it Sunny island. A ridiculously happy name that I hated. I also hated nosy people, like the doctor, asking me questions. It's my personal business. I felt so sad and angry about it all. It was so Unfair!

Taro told me to go live on this abandoned farm and become a farmer. At first I thought he was joking. He wasn't. Dressed in really bright (I hate bright clothing), new clothes that Felicia had given me (all my old clothes,apart from my bandanna, were ruined.), I was led to a run down farm. It was worse than I thought it would be. It was covered in weeds,rocks, stumps and the house was small and falling apart. It was horrible but it was home for now.

What was I thinking? This wasn't my home. I didn't have a home anymore. I didn't know the first thing about farming. I didn't even know my own name.

Author's note: You've probably noticed that Chelsea seems really OOC (out of character). I've done that on purpose because she's not really Chelsea, she's an OC borrowing Chelsea's name and look. Basically Chelsea with a personality transplant. I've probably made it confusing now...Sorry. You can review if you want to, I don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3 new neighbours

I don't own harvest moon

Spring 13 Wednesday

Chelsea 's POV

6am. I was asleep, like most a sane people are. Then a boy and girl (about my age) knocked on the door. Really loudly. Wouldn't you be just a little bit annoyed?"WHAT!" I shouted as I opened the door (I really, really hate mornings). For a second the pair looked slightly shocked, but the girl quickly recovered. The boy (who looked slightly older than the girl) was so startled that he almost fell over. The girl made to shout back but (wisely) changed her mind. They both had Felicia's bubble gum pink hair and the boy soon confirmed my suspicions. "Uh... I'm Elliot aand t.. this is my s.. sister Natalie. We're... we're Felicia's kids." He stuttered, apparently afraid of me, (I couldn't blame him). Natalie looked annoyed, "why are you such a baby?"She scolded him. (I privately agreed with her, he was a baby.)

"If you're not here for a reason can you leave." I said, wanting to get to the point. They explained that their mother had told them to introduce themselves. As they left Natalie gave me a glare, which I happily returned. Finally they were gone!

Using the tools that Taro had given me the day before, I got to work. It was going to be a long day.

Spring 28 Thursday

Chelsea's POV

Ever since I first washed up on the island, people kept bothering me. Every islander felt the need to introduce themselves by waking me up at 6 in the morning. This morning was no different with a silver haired cowboy at my door. He didn't stay for long, which was good for me. Something about him felt familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

Vaughn's POV

It was time for me to return to the island. I didn't like Sunshine island but it got me away from the city for 2 days a week. The city brought back bad memories. And I don't like remembering. Also with a new farmer on the island I would have more money, which is always a good thing, it makes the world go around. After all, every farm needs animals. I'm an animal trader, my job is the only thing I have left, so I do it well. I only work with the highest quality animals. I prefer them to people, they don't talk much.

I arrived at the island to be greeted by my "aunt" Mirabelle, and "cousin" Julia. If you can't tell by the obvious quotation marks they aren't my real family. I have no family. Mirabelle is really my boss, (on the island at least, I have another in the city), but she insisted that I call her aunt. By default that makes Julia(her daughter) my cousin. Which is annoying.

"Vaughnie!" Julia called out in an obnoxiously sing song voice.

"Will you stop calling me that!" She was already irritating me.

"Stop being such an anti-social cowboy then." The blonde put her hands on her hips.

I growled in response, and pulled my hat further down over my eyes.

Mirabelle ignored our argument and hugged me. She is very motherly, which feels strange. I don't like hugs.

After I delivered the animals to Mirabelle's she wanted me to visit Chelsea, the new farmer, who apparently had amnesia. I was reluctant but you can't really argue with Mirabelle, plus she's my boss, I didn't want to get fired. I knocked on Chelsea's door, my hat over my eyes, as usual. She opened the door aggressively, I didn't look up.

"Mirabelle said I should see you. I'm Vaughn the animal trader. I'm only here on Wednesday and Thursday." I said, uninterested.

"Ok, I'm Chelsea."

My violet eyes widened as she spoke . That voice, it couldn't be. I looked up, into the face that I knew so well.

"Bye then." She said quickly. I opened my mouth to speak, as she slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a while, still in disbelief.

 _Why is she here? She's defiantly forgotten me, which is sort of bitter sweet. If she doesn't remember me then she can't be mad at me. I can't let her remember. It would hurt her again._

 _Author's note: This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4 raccoons in rubbish bins

I don't own harvest moon

Spring 28 Thursday

Chelsea's POV

It was late, my cheap clock, that I'd brought off of Chen, chimed 12. I got up out of bed, I couldn't seem to sleep, which was no surprise considering I was sleeping on an old moldy mattress that sunk to the floor. I decided to go for a walk, night time was, as far as I was concerned, the best time for a walk because of the lack of people around to annoy you. At least that was what I thought, until I found the silver haired cowboy digging in someone's rubbish bid. Was everyone on this island crazy? I tried to creep away to avoid having a conversation about why he was digging in the bins like some kind of scavenger but I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped over a stupid stone, which made me swear just a little bit too loud. At the sound of my pain the cowboy (who's name I hadn't bothered to remember) turned around. I quickly picked myself up and dusted myself off,as a blush formed across my cheeks.

"What are you doing? Don't you know there are wild animals around at night that could attack you?" He glares at me.

"I can take care of myself thank you. Also, I'm the one who should be asking what you're doing, digging around trash like a raccoon." I crossed my arms as I talked and glared straight back at him.

He seemed startled by my words for a moment and h estares at me, like he'd just seen me clearly for the first time. But this doesn't last long and his face hardens as he speaks again. "I was just checking to see if anything could be reused or fixed. You don't throw stuff out that can be reused do you?" He said accusingly, as if throwing stuff away was a dreadful crime, on par with murder and treason.

"It's none of your concern and for your information I don't have the luxury of throwing anything out at the moment anyways." Then I ran off before he could reply, I had come out for some peace and quiet not for a conversation about literal rubbish.

Vaughn's POV

I stood there for a while, after Chelsea had left. I growled to myself, annoyed that I had run into her so soon after promising myself I'd avoid her. The problem was that this island was far too small for you to effectively avoid someone, not that I was going to give up on trying. Her words stubbornly stayed with me long after she had gone, they wouldn't leave my head as I walked back to Mirabelle's, where I had the misfortune of staying during my two days on this wretched island. She had compared me to a raccoon. Had it been anyone else I would have been annoyed but with her it was different, although I didn't want it to be. This wasn't the first time she had called me a raccoon but that was a long, long time ago and I don't like remembering, so I tried to ignore the aggravatingly persistent voice in my head that was begging me to take a trip down memory lane and went to sleep. Unfortunately, being cursed by the Goddess herself, I dreamt about the memory any way.

 _Vaughn's memory_

 _There's a skinny,little boy in a dark alley way, about 11 years old, with silver hair that looks unwashed. His clothes also appear to be dirty, as if worn for several days. He digs into a nearby bin, scrabbling among the rubbish, hoping to find something ateable. There's a noise behind him and he turns quickly, as his face struggles to hide his fear. There's a girl standing there, she looks like she's about his age but the way she carries herself she seems older, wiser._

 _"What are you doing? She asks the boy. "You look like a raccoon or something."_

 _The boy frowns at her. "Nothing" he snaps at her. To his surprise she pushes past him and starts looking into his bin. "Hey that's mine! I was here first." He protests._

 _She ignores him, as she roots around in the bin until she triumphantly pulls out a half eaten chicken leg. "I'm in a generous mood today, so I'll let you have half." She says, holding the chicken out to him. He hesitates a moment before snatching it off her and eatting it rapidly, as if he hasn't eatten in days._

 _"I don't need your help." He says after he's finished._

 _"Sure you don't. I mean look how happy and well fed you look." Her voice drips sarcasm as she strips her own half of the chicken. He narrows his eyes at her but she ignores him and carries on talking. "How long have you been on the streets, not long by the looks of it. You won't survive two minutes out here. I should know, I've spent my whole life on the streets." She says bitterly._

 _"I'll be just fine." The boy says though doubt starts to creep into his voice now._

 _"Yeah right, I bet you don't even have a place to sleep, do you?" The girl asks him pointedly. The boy shakes his head reluctantly. The girl sighs. "Come on I'll show you a place where you can stay tonight. Hurry up before I change my mind." The girl walks off into the night with the boy in tow._


End file.
